The present invention relates to novel derivatives of human glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1) and fragments and/or analogues thereof which have a protracted profile of action and to methods of making and using them.
Peptides are widely used in medical practice, and since they can be produced by recombinant DNA technology it can be expected that their importance will increase also in the years to come. When native peptides or analogues thereof are used in therapy it is generally found that they have a high clearance. A high clearance of a therapeutic agent is inconvenient in cases where it is desired to maintain a high blood level thereof over a prolonged period of time since repeated administrations will then be necessary. Examples of peptides which have a high clearance are: ACTH, corticotropin-releasing factor, angiotensin, calcitonin, insulin, glucagon, glucagon-like peptide-1, glucagon-like peptide-2, insulin-like growth factor-1, insulin-like growth factor-2, gastric inhibitory peptide, growth hormone-releasing factor, pituitary adenylate cyclase activating peptide, secretin, enterogastrin, somatostatin, somatotropin, somatomedin, parathyroid hormone, thrombopoietin, erythropoietin, hypothalamic releasing factors, prolactin, thyroid stimulating hormones, endorphins, enkephalins, vasopressin, oxytocin, opiods and analogues thereof, superoxide dismutase, interferon, asparaginase, arginase, arginine deaminase, adenosine deaminase and ribonuclease. In some cases it is possible to influence the release profile of peptides by applying suitable pharmaceutical compositions, but this approach has various shortcomings and is not generally applicable.
The hormones regulating insulin secretion belong to the so-called enteroinsular axis, designating a group of hormones, released from the gastrointestinal mucosa in response to the presence and absorption of nutrients in the gut, which promote an early and potentiated release of insulin. The enhancing effect on insulin secretion, the so-called incretin effect, is probably essential for a normal glucose tolerance. Many of the gastrointestinal hormones, including gastrin and secretin (cholecystokinin is not insulinotropic in man), are insulinotropic, but the only physiologically important ones, those that are responsible for the incretin effect, are the glucose-dependent insulinotropic polypeptide, GIP, and glucagon-like peptide-1(GLP-1). Because of its insulinotropic effect, GIP, isolated in 1973 (1) immediately attracted considerable interest among diabetologists. However, numerous investigations carried out during the following years clearly indicated that a defective secretion of GIP was not involved in the pathogenesis of insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) or non insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) (2). Furthermore, as an insulinotropic hormone, GIP was found to be almost ineffective in NIDDM (2). The other incretin hormone, GLP-1 is the most potent insulinotropic substance known (3). Unlike GIP, it is surprisingly effective in stimulating insulin secretion in NIDDM patients. In addition, and in contrast to the other insulinotropic hormones (perhaps with the exception of secretin) it also potently inhibits glucagon secretion. Because of these actions it has pronounced blood glucose lowering effects particularly in patients with NIDDM.
GLP-1, a product of the proglucagon (4), is one of the youngest members of the secretin-VIP family of peptides, but is already established as an important gut hormone with regulatory function in glucose metabolism and gastrointestinal secretion and metabolism (5). The glucagon gene is processed differently in the pancreas and in the intestine. In the pancreas (9), the processing leads to the formation and parallel secretion of 1) glucagon itself, occupying positions 33-61 of proglucagon (PG); 2) an N-terminal peptide of 30 amino acids (PG (1-30)) often called glicentin-related pancreatic peptide, GRPP (10, 11); 3) a hexapeptide corresponding to PG (64-69); 4) and, finally, the so-called major proglucagon fragment (PG (72-158)), in which the two glucagon-like sequences are buried (9). Glucagon seems to be the only biologically active product. In contrast, in the intestinal mucosa, it is glucagon that is buried in a larger molecule, while the two glucagon-like peptides are formed separately (8). The following products are formed and secreted in parallel: 1) glicentin, corresponding to PG (1-69), with the glucagon sequence occupying residues Nos. 33-61 (12); 2) GLP-1(7-36)amide (PG (78-107))amide (13), not as originally believed PG (72-107)amide or 108, which is inactive). Small amounts of C-terminally glycine-extended but equally bioactive GLP-1(7-37), (PG (78-108)) are also formed (14); 3) intervening peptide-2 (PG (111-122)amide) (15); and 4) GLP-2 (PG (126-158)) (15, 16). A fraction of glicentin is cleaved further into GRPP (PG (1-30)) and oxyntomodulin (PG (33-69)) (17, 18). Of these peptides, GLP-1, has the most conspicuous biological activities.
Being secreted in parallel with glicentin/enteroglucagon, it follows that the many studies of enteroglucagon secretion (6, 7) to some extent also apply to GLP-1 secretion, but GLP-1 is metabolised more quickly with a plasma half-life in humans of 2 min (19). Carbohydrate or fat-rich meals stimulate secretion (20), presumably as a result of direct interaction of yet unabsorbed nutrients with the microvilli of the open-type L-cells of the gut mucosa. Endocrine or neural mechanisms promoting GLP-1 secretion may exist but have not yet been demonstrated in humans.
The incretin function of GLP-1(29-31) has been clearly illustrated in experiments with the GLP-1 receptor antagonist, exendin 9-39, which dramatically reduces the incretin effect elicited by oral glucose in rats (21, 22). The hormone interacts directly with the xcex2cells via the GLP-1 receptor (23) which belongs to the glucagon/VIP/calcitonin family of G-protein-coupled 7-transmembrane spanning receptors. The importance of the GLP-1 receptor in regulating insulin secretion was illustrated in recent experiments in which a targeted disruption of the GLP-1 receptor gene was carried out in mice. Animals homozygous for the disruption had greatly deteriorated glucose tolerance and fasting hyperglycaemia, and even heterozygous animals were glucose intolerant (24). The signal transduction mechanism (25) primarily involves activation of adenylate cyclase, but elevations of intracellular Ca2+ are also essential (25, 26). The action of the hormone is best described as a potentiation of glucose stimulated insulin release (25), but the mechanism that couples glucose and GLP-1 stimulation is not known. It may involve a calcium-induced calcium release (26, 27). As already mentioned, the insulinotropic action of GLP-1 is preserved in diabetic xcex2-cells. The relation of the latter to its ability to convey xe2x80x9cglucose competencexe2x80x9d to isolated insulin-secreting cells (26, 28), which respond poorly to glucose or GLP-1 alone, but fully to a combination of the two, is also not known. Equally importantly, however, the hormone also potently inhibits glucagon secretion (29). The mechanism is not known, but seems to be paracrine, via neighbouring insulin or somatostatin cells (25). Also the glucagonostatic action is glucose-dependent, so that the inhibitory effect decreases as blood glucose decreases. Because of this dual effect, if the plasma GLP-1 concentrations increase either by increased secretion or by exogenous infusion the molar ratio of insulin to glucagon in the blood that reaches the liver via the portal circulation is greatly increased, whereby hepatic glucose production decreases (30). As a result blood glucose concentrations decrease. Because of the glucose dependency of the insulinotropic and glucagonostatic actions, the glucose lowering effect is self-limiting, and the hormone, therefore, does not cause hypoglycaemia regardless of dose (31). The effects are preserved in patients with diabetes mellitus (32), in whom infusions of slightly supraphysiological doses of GLP-1 may completely normalise blood glucose values in spite of poor metabolic control and secondary failure to sulphonylurea (33). The importance of the glucagonostatic effect is illustrated by the finding that GLP-1 also lowers blood glucose in type-i diabetic patients without residual xcex2-cell secretory capacity (34).
In addition to its effects on the pancreatic islets, GLP-1 has powerful actions on the gastrointestinal tract. Infused in physiological amounts, GLP-1 potently inhibits pentagastrin-induced as well as meal-induced gastric acid secretion (35, 36). It also inhibits gastric emptying rate and pancreatic enzyme secretion (36). Similar inhibitory effects on gastric and pancreatic secretion and motility may be elicited in humans upon perfusion of the ileum with carbohydrate- or lipid-containing solutions (37, 38). Concomitantly, GLP-1 secretion is greatly stimulated, and it has been speculated that GLP-1 may be at least partly responsible for this so-called xe2x80x9cileal-brakexe2x80x9d effect (38). In fact, recent studies suggest that, physiologically, the ileal-brake effects of GLP-1 may be more important than its effects on the pancreatic islets. Thus, in dose response studies GLP-1 influences gastric emptying rate at infusion rates at least as low as those required to influence islet secretion (39).
GLP-1 seems to have an effect on food intake. Intraventricular administration of GLP-1 profoundly inhibits food intake in rats (40, 42). This effect seems to be highly specific. Thus, N-terminally extended GLP-1(PG 72-107)amide is inactive and appropriate doses of the GLP-1 antagonist, exendin 9-39, abolish the effects of GLP-1(41). Acute, peripheral administration of GLP-1 does not inhibit food intake acutely in rats (41, 42). However, it remains possible that GLP-1 secreted from the intestinal L-cells may also act as a satiety signal.
Not only the insulinotropic effects but also the effects of GLP-1 on the gastrointestinal tract are preserved in diabetic patients (43), and may help curtailing meal-induced glucose excursions, but, more importantly, may also influence food intake. Administered intravenously, continuously for one week, GLP-1 at 4 ng/kg/min has been demonstrated to dramatically improve glycaemic control in NIDDM patients without significant side effects (44). The peptide is fully active after subcutaneous administration (45), but is rapidly degraded mainly due to degradation by dipeptidyl peptidase IV-like enzymes (46, 47).
The amino acid sequence of GLP-1 is given i.a. by Schmidt et al. (Diabetologia 28 704-707 (1985). Human GLP-1 is a 37 amino acid residue peptide originating from preproglucagon which is synthesised, i.a. in the L-cells in the distal ileum, in the pancreas and in the brain. Processing of preproglucagon to GLP-1(7-36)amide, GLP-1(7-37) and GLP-2 occurs mainly in the L-cells. Although the interesting pharmacological properties of GLP-1(7-37) and analogues thereof have attracted much attention in recent years only little is known about the structure of these molecules. The secondary structure of GLP-1 in micelles has been described by Thorton et al. (Biochemistry 33 3532-3539 (1994)), but in normal solution, GLP-1 is considered a very flexible molecule. Surprisingly, we found that derivatisation of this relatively small and very flexible molecule resulted in compounds whose plasma profile were highly protracted and still had retained activity.
GLP-1 and analogues of GLP-1 and fragments thereof are useful i.a. in the treatment of Type 1 and Type 2 diabetes and obesity.
WO 87/06941 discloses GLP-1 fragments, including GLP-1(7-37), and functional derivatives thereof and to their use as an insulinotropic agent.
WO 90/11296 discloses GLP-1 fragments, including GLP-1(7-36), and functional derivatives thereof which have an insulinotropic activity which exceeds the insulinotropic activity of GLP-1(1-36) or GLP-1(1-37) and to their use as insulinotropic agents.
The amino acid sequence of GLP-1(7-36) and GLP-1(7-37) is (SEQ ID NO: 1):
wherein X is NH2 for GLP-1(7-36) and X is Gly for GLP-1(7-37).
WO 91/11457 discloses analogues of the active GLP-1 peptides 7-34, 7-35, 7-36, and 7-37 which can also be useful as GLP-1 moieties.
EP 0708179-A2 (Eli Lilly and Co.) discloses GLP-1 analogues and derivatives that include an N-terminal imidazole group and optionally an unbranched C6-C10 acyl group in attached to the lysine residue in position 34.
EP 0699686-A2 (Eli Lilly and Co.) discloses certain N-terminal truncated fragments of GLP-1 that are reported to be biologically active.
Unfortunately, the high clearance limits the usefulness of these compounds. Thus there still is a need for improvements in this field.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide derivatives of GLP-1 and analogues thereof which have a protracted profile of action relative to GLP-1(7-37).
It is a further object of the invention to provide derivatives of GLP-1 and analogues thereof which have a lower clearance than GLP-1(7-37).
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pharmaceutical composition with improved solubility and stability.
1. Pederson RA. Gastric Inhibitory Polypeptide. In Walsh JH, Dockray GJ (eds) Gut peptides: Biochemistry and Physiology. Raven Press, New York 1994, pp. 217259.
2. Krarup T. Immunoreactive gastric inhibitory polypeptide. Endocr Rev 1988; 9: 122-134.
3. Ørskov C. Glucagon-like peptide-1, a new hormone of the enteroinsular axis. Diabetologia 1992; 35:701-711.
4. Bell GI, Sanchez-Pescador R, Laybourn PJ, Najarian RC. Exon duplication and divergence in the human preproglucagon gene. Nature 1983; 304: 368-371.
5. Holst JJ. Glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1)xe2x80x94a newly discovered GI hormone. Gastroenterology 1994; 107: 1848-1855.
6. Holst JJ. Gut glucagon, enteroglucagon, gut GLI, glicentinxe2x80x94current status. Gastroenterology 1983; 84:1602-1613.
7. Hoist JJ, Ørskov C. Glucagon and other proglucagon-derived peptides. In Walsh JH, Dockray GJ, eds. Gut peptides: Biochemistry and Physiology. Raven Press, New York, pp. 305-340, 1993.
8. Ørskov C, Hoist JJ, Knuhtsen S, Baldissera FGA, Poulsen SS, Nielsen OV. Glucagon-like peptides GLP-1 and GLP-2, predicted products of the glucagon gene, are secreted separately from the pig small intestine, but not pancreas. Endocrinology 1986; 119:1467-1475.
9. Hoist JJ, Bersani M, Johnsen AH, Kofod H, Hartmann B, Ørskov C. Proglucagon processing in porcine and human pancreas. J Biol Chem, 1994; 269: 18827-1883.
10. Moody AJ, Hoist JJ, Thim L, Jensen SL. Relationship of glicentin to proglucagon and glucagon in the porcine pancreas. Nature 1981; 289: 514-516.
11. Thim L, Moody AJ, Purification and chemical characterisation of a glicentin-related pancreatic peptide (proglucagon fragment) from porcine pancreas. Biochim Biophys Acta 1982; 703:134-141.
12. Thim L, Moody AJ. The primary structure of glicentin (proglucagon). Regul Pept 1981; 2:139-151.
13. Ørskov C, Bersani M, Johnsen AH, Hxc3x8jrup P, Holst JJ. Complete sequences of glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1) from human and pig small intestine. J. Biol. Chem. 1989; 264:12826-12829.
14. Ørskov C, Rabenhxc3x8j L, Kofod H, Wettergren A, Holst JJ. Production and secretion of amidated and glycine-extended glucagon-like peptide-I (GLP-1) in man. Diabetes 1991; 43: 535-539.
15. Buhl T, Thim L, Kofod H, Ørskov C, Harling H, and Holst JJ: Naturally occurring products of proglucagon 111-160 in the porcine and human small intestine. J. Biol. Chem. 1988; 263:8621-8624.
16. Ørskov C, Buhl T, Rabenhxc3x8j L, Kofod H, Holst JJ: Carboxypeptidase-B-like processing of the C-terminus of glucagon-like peptide-2 in pig and human small intestine. FEBS letters, 1989; 247:193-106.
17. Holst JJ. Evidence that enteroglucagon (II) is identical with the C-terminal sequence (residues 33-69) of glicentin. Biochem J. 1980; 187:337-343.
18. Bataille D, Tatemoto K, Gespach C, Jxc3x6rnvall H, Rosselin G, Mutt V. Isolation of glucagon-37 (bioactive enteroglucagon/oxyntomodulin) from porcine jejuno-ileum. Characterisation of the peptide. FEBS Lett 1982; 146:79-86.
19. Ørskov C, Wettergren A, Holst JJ. The metabolic rate and the biological effects of GLP-1 7-36amide and GLP-1 7-37 in healthy volunteers are identical. Diabetes 1993; 42:658-661.
20. Elliott RM, Morgan LM, Tredger JA, Deacon S, Wright J, Marks V. Glucagon-like peptide-1 (7-36)amide and glucose-dependent insulinotropic polypeptide secretion in response to nutrient ingestion in man: acute post-prandial and 24-h secretion patterns. J Endocrinol 1993; 138: 159-166.
21. Kolligs F, Fehmann HC, Gxc3x6ke R, Gxc3x6ke B. Reduction of the incretin effect in rats by the glucagon-like peptide-1 receptor antagonist exendin (9-39)amide. Diabetes 1995; 44: 16-19.
22. Wang Z, Wang RM, Owji AA, Smith DM, Ghatei M, Bloom SR. Glucagon-like peptide-1 is a physiological incretin in rat. J. Clin. Invest. 1995; 95: 417-421.
23. Thorens B. Expression cloning of the pancreatic b cell receptor for the gluco-incretin Is hormone glucagon-like peptide 1. Proc Natl Acad Sci 1992; 89:8641-4645.
24. Scrocchi L, Auerbach AB, Joyner AL, Drucker DJ. Diabetes in mice with targeted disruption of the GLP-1 receptor gene. Diabetes 1996; 45: 21A.
25. Fehmann HC, Gxc3x6ke R, Gxc3x6ke B. Cell and molecular biology of the incretin hormones glucagon-like peptide-I (GLP-1) and glucose-dependent insulin releasing polypeptide (GIP). Endocrine Reviews, 1995; 16: 390-410.
26. Gromada J, Dissing S, Bokvist K, Renstrxc3x6m E, Frxc3x8jaer-Jensen J, Wulff BS, Rorsman P. Glucagon-like peptide I increases cytoplasmic calcium in insulin-secreting bTC3-cells by enhancement of intracellular calcium mobilisation. Diabetes 1995; 44: 767-774.
27. Holz GG, Leech CA, Habener JF. Activation of a cAMP-regulated Ca2+-signaling pathway in pancreatic xcex2-cells by the insulinotropic hormone glucagon-like peptide-1. J Biol Chem, 1996; 270: 17749-17759.
28. Holz GG, Kxc3xchltreiber WM, Habener JF. Pancreatic beta-cells are rendered glucose competent by the insulinotropic hormone glucagon-like peptide-1(7-37). Nature 1993; 361:362-365.
29. Ørskov C, Holst JJ, Nielsen OV: Effect of truncated glucagon-like peptide-1 (proglucagon 78-107 amide) on endocrine secretion from pig pancreas, antrum and stomach. Endocrinology 1988; 123:2009-2013.
30. Hvidberg A, Toft Nielsen M, Hilsted J, Ørskov C, Hoist JJ. Effect of glucagon-like peptide-1 (proglucagon 78-107 amide) on hepatic glucose production in healthy man. Metabolism 1994; 43:104-108.
31. Qualmann C, Nauck M, Hoist JJ, Ørskov C, Creutzfeldt W. Insulinotropic actions of intravenous glucagon-like peptide-1 [7-36 amide] in the fasting state in healthy subjects. Acta Diabetologica, 1995; 32: 13-16.
32. Nauck MA, Heimesaat MM, Ørskov C, Hoist JJ, Ebert R, Creutzfeldt W. Preserved incretin activity of GLP-1(7-36 amide) but not of synthetic human GIP in patients with type 2-diabetes mellitus. J Clin Invest 1993; 91:301-307.
33. Nauck MA, Kleine N, Ørskov C, Hoist JJ, Willms B, Creutzfeldt W. Normalisation of fasting hyperglycaemia by exogenous GLP-1(7-36 amide) in type 2-diabetic patients. Diabetologia 1993; 36:741-744.
34. Creutzfeldt W, Kleine N, Willms B, Ørskov C, Hoist JJ, Nauck MA. Glucagonostatic actions and reduction of fasting hyperglycaemia by exogenous glucagon-liem, peptide-1 (7-36 amide) in type I diabetic patients. Diabetes Care 1996; 19: 580-586.
35. Schjoldager BTG, Mortensen PE, Christiansen J, Ørskov C, Hoist JJ. GLP-1 (glucagon-like peptide-1) and truncated GLP-1, fragments of human proglucagon, inhibit gastric acid secretion in man. Dig. Dis. Sci. 1989; 35:703-708.
36. Wettergren A, Schjoldager B, Mortensen PE, Myhre J, Christiansen J, Holst JJ. Truncated GLP-1(proglucagon 72-107 amide) inhibits gastric and pancreatic functions in man. Dig Dis Sci 1993; 38:665-673.
37. Layer P, Hoist JJ, Grandt D, Goebell H: Ileal release of glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1): association with inhibition of gastric acid in humans. Dig Dis Sci 1995; 40: 1074-1082.
38. Layer P, Holst JJ. GLP-1: A humoral mediator of the ileal brake in humans? Digestion 1993; 54: 385-386.
39. Nauck M, Ettler R, Niedereichholz U, Ørskov C, Hoist JJ, Schmiegel W. Inhibition of gastric emptying by GLP-1(7-36 amide) or (7-37): effects on postprandial glycaemia and insulin secretion. Abstract. Gut 1995; 37 (suppl. 2): A124.
40. Schick RR, vorm Walde T, Zimmermann JP, Schusdziarra V, Classen M. Glucagon-like peptide 1xe2x80x94a novel brain peptide involved in feeding regulation. in Ditschuneit H, Gries FA, Hauner H, Schusdziarra V, Wechsler JG (eds.) Obesity in Europe. John Libbey and Company ltd, 1994; pp. 363-367.
41. Tang-Christensen M, Larsen PJ, Gxc3x6ke R, Fink-Jensen A, Jessop DS, Mxc3x8ller M, Sheikh S. Brain GLP-1(7-36) amide receptors play a major role in regulation of food and water intake. Am. J. Physiol., 1996, in press.
42. Turton MD, O""Shea D, Gunn I, Beak SA, Edwards CMB, Meeran K, et al. A role for glucagon-like peptide-1 in the regulation of feeding. Nature 1996; 379: 69-72.
43. Willms B, Werner J, Creutzfeldt W, Ørskov C, Holst JJ, Nauck M. Inhibition of gastric emptying by glucagon-like peptide-1 (7-36 amide) in patients with type-2-diabetes mellitus. Diabetologia 1994; 37, suppl.1: A118.
44. Larsen J, Jallad N, Damsbo P. One-week continuous infusion of GLP-1(7-37) improves glycaemic control in NIDDM. Diabetes 1996; 45, suppl. 2: 233A.
45. Ritzel R, Ørskov C, Hoist JJ, Nauck MA. Pharmacokinetic, insulinotropic, and glucagonostatic properties of GLP-1 [7-36 amide] after subcutaneous injection in healthy volunteers. Dose-response relationships. Diabetologia 1995; 38: 720-725.
46. Deacon CF, Johnsen AH, Hoist JJ. Degradation of glucagon-like peptide-1 by human plasma in vitro yields an N-terminally truncated peptide that is a major endogenous metabolite in vivo. J Clin Endocrinol Metab 1995; 80: 952-957.
47. Deacon CF, Nauck MA, Toft-Nielsen M, Pridal L, Willms B, Holst JJ. 1995. Both subcutaneous and intravenously administered glucagon-like peptide-1 are rapidly degraded from the amino terminus in type II diabetic patients and in healthy subjects. Diabetes 44: 1126-1131.
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition with improved solubility and stability comprising derivatives of GLP-1(1-45) and analogs and/or fragments thereof. The GLP-1 derivatives of the present invention have interesting pharmacological properites, in particular they have a more protracted profile of action than the parent peptides. The GLP-1 derivatives of the present invention also have insulinotropic activity, ability to decrease glucagon, ability to suppress gastric motility, ability to restore glucose competency to beta-cells, and/or ability to suppress appetite/reduce weight.